


【JCS|犹耶】人说

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Jesus Christ Superstar|犹耶无差】 [3]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 关于“最后的审判”。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Series: 【Jesus Christ Superstar|犹耶无差】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909816
Kudos: 1





	【JCS|犹耶】人说

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：无神论唯心者写出的似是而非的胡言乱语，仅代表自己的思考，无意冒犯任何群体。（我肯定多少是唯心的……）

Prologue  
人们说，神子从未离去。

他一直注视着这个世界。

“这个说法也不错。”

Scene 1.  
“我就知道，没有那么简单。”

男人压住了金发爱人的嘴唇，让后者的欲言又止变成落在他指尖的吻。

“我的问题是，为什么过了这么久。过了这么久，你才回来。”

“我不知道，大概是……”

“为了折磨我？”

他的爱人抿紧了嘴唇，不论过了多久，提及过去总是会让他们彼此心头一紧。然而耶稣在这儿，他知道自己切实的存在就足以治愈犹大，于是他微笑无言地用目光安抚他唯一的至交与爱人，看着他在自己身边坐下来。犹大把手放在他另一侧肩膀上，在他颈侧回应似地落下一个亲吻——告诉耶稣自己没事，轻笑着说：“我有点想见见那位老丈人了，如果真的能见到的话——他真的很不喜欢我。”

至于真实的——更接近答案的那个答案，两个人心照不宣。

两千余年，为的是让他成神。

Scene 2.  
“我总想着你是……你能只作为一个人活着，在我身边，即便那会结束我的永生。”

犹大整个人都趴在耶稣身上，头枕在耶稣的胸前。被单下的两具身体都不着寸缕，赤裸而纯粹地相拥着。  
永生必定是有意义的，而耶稣在他的臂弯永生，恐怕就不仅仅是为了他那么简单。

“你看，你总试图用自己的死来达成你想象中的交易，你总是意识不到，我也爱你。”

耶稣用掌心摩挲着犹大的后颈，他在枕头上向窗侧扬了扬脸，在犹大看不到的地方眨去一滴眼泪。犹大的声音在他胸口闷闷地传来：

“再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”一分也没有犹豫地。这一次他可以坦诚，至少这一次，他比以前活得更像一个人。

犹大意识到了他想传达的，撑起身来，同他接了一个深长的吻。

吻毕，他看着身下耶稣湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。耶稣回望着他，抚摸他的脸颊：

“我们再也不会分开了，我保证。”

Scene 3.  
“那会是什么样的？”

“嗯？”

“最后的审判。”

耶稣用目光示意自己的爱人先说。

“你会不会浑身都发着光，穿着白袍，拿着三叉戟或者是什么看着就疼的东西，然后我作为恶行的典范在全世界的面前被你捅个对穿？”

“又来了。”

犹大难得地率先沉默，转过头去，假装突然对街上的车流量有了莫大兴趣。

耶稣勾着他，倒退着拉着他在街上走，犹大始终不肯转回来看他。于是他说：

“我不知道。”

犹大用目光谴责他，而他无辜地张开手：

“真的。”

路上少有行人，他们在亚洲一座称不上繁华的城市里漫步。这里的人显然更习惯下班早早回家睡觉而不是享受夜生活，这使夜晚有一种安静而寥落的惬意，他们两个并肩在桥上望着桥下黑洞洞的河水、和远方璀璨的灯光。

Scene 4.  
现在的人类，和当初钉死耶稣的人类有什么不同吗？  
人类进入了后现代，慌乱地忙忙碌碌。他们意识到自身的毁灭避无可避，但是又奇妙地接受了这个结果，一些人持怀疑观点，另一些人则根本不具备为之担忧的能力，更何况，大多数人认为自己并不能做任何事。  
技术的更迭使他们的生活方式、思想观念都发生了变化，几千年前的人和几千年后的人的不同显而易见，但是人，人不会变的。无论时代怎么变，他们总有能力维持相对的稳定，这是本质，是极强的适应力，也注定他们永远都是一个样子。

“他们和最初有什么不同吗？”

犹大在澳洲传来的视频通话里问，耶稣伸了个极其类似猫科动物的懒腰，回答：“我想你了。”

他们之间其实不存在问题，一切问题的答案，对于他们都是显而易见。

从最初开始就是这样，只是那时犹大还没意识到，或者，那时他正深受他们之间的唯一一个问题困扰：

耶稣爱他吗？

这或许是他和耶稣之间的唯一一个需要答案的问题。

Scene ？  
“救赎了他们的不只是我一个人，你还不明白吗。”  
他在光芒里伸出手，  
“来吧。”

另一个人凝视着他，终于也握住他的手，一步步走上前。他们在光芒中交融，穿过彼此的身形，脊背相抵。

光与影。一体两面。

“后来我意识到，人类不需要任何救赎。”

“他们亦已被时间所审判。”

Epilogue  
有人说，是神子的爱——而非上帝的惩罚让他永生。他作为神子离开人间时留在人间的眼睛见证人们的爱与罪，等待着神子的归来。最后的审判来临时，神之子携他登上金阶，他们并肩同行，脊背相抵。  
这便是他永生的意义。

完.


End file.
